Poison Jungle
(This is the page for the location known as the "Poison Jungle." You may be looking for the book, The Poison Jungle, instead.) The Poison Jungle, also known as Never-home, by some LeafWings, is a jungle located at the northeastern corner of Pantala. It forms Pantala's "head", similar to how the Ice Kingdom forms Pyrrhia's.Revealed in The Lost Continent, map It is the only forest located on the continent after to the Tree Wars, the legendary Pantalan War that wiped out most of the LeafWings. This is due to the fact that when Queen Wasp wiped out all other trees on the continent, the Poison Jungle was unable to be removed as the plants there were too dangerous and thick for any HiveWings to penetrate. It is described to have a variety of deadly and poisonous plants, such as those that would eat you or immobilize you, hence it being called the Poison Jungle. Examples of these plants include sundews, venus dragon-traps, waterwheels, and the quarantined Othermind. The stories surrounding it make it similar to the rumors about the Rainforest Kingdom on Pyrrhia. In the epilogue of ''The Hive Queen'', the banks are described to be lined by "thick, oozing mud" which is infested with snakes. The river that marks the jungle's boundary is called the Snarling River. Further inside of the Poison Jungle is the PoisonWing Village, the home of the PoisonWing faction of the LeafWing tribe. The Poison Jungle also has dangerous wildlife, as evidenced by the insects and myriapods that Sundew carries with her (as well as larger creatures). Sundew also points out how only the strongest can survive, and that is why animals like panthers are huge and big enough to scare away even dragons, like Mandrake when he was trying to catch one. Even creatures that are usually small are much larger in the Poison Jungle, such as tsetse flies, as one was described to be three times bigger than Bumblebee. Fauna and Flora Plants * Belladonnas * Bladderworts * Breath of Evil/The Othermind * Bromeliads * Bryonies * Cobra lillies * Dragon-eating plants * Greenbrier vine * Hemlocks * Kudzu vine * Hibiscuses * Makahiyas (touch-me-nots) * Mandrakes * Mangoes * Nettles * Pitcher plants * Pokeweeds * Roridulas * Sleep lillies * Smoke leaves * Sundews * Strangler vines * Trumpet flowers * Venus Dragon-traps * Venus Flytraps * Water lillies * Waterwheels * Wolfsbanes Trees * Chokecherries * Hawthorns * Hazels * Manchineel * Maples * Sandbox trees * Sequoias * Willows Insects and small creatures * Bullet Ants * Red centipedes * Snails * Tree slugs * Tsetse Flies * Vampire Ants * Wasps Reptiles * Anacondas * Dragonbite vipers * Gila monsters * Monitor lizards * Lizards * Rainforest pythons Amphibians * Tree frogs * Toads Mammals * Capybara * Jaguars * Panthers * Tamarin monkeys Birds *Cockatoos Locations in the Poison Jungle *The Snarling River marks the border of the jungle. There is allegedly a hemlock grove on its shores. *The Eye of the Jungle sits where the eye would be on the dragon's head if Pantala was a dragon. The den of vipers, an area home to many Dragonbite Vipers, is nearby. Between the den of vipers and the SapWing Village are a lake with numerous bladderworts and sundews, as well as a manchineel grove. *The SapWing Village is located in the jungle, as is the PoisonWing Village. Somewhere between them is a pond where Sundew and Willow met in secret for four years. *The Gullet River is where the throat would be if Pantala was a dragon. References Category:Pantalan Locations Category:LeafWing History Category:PJ Locations Category:Locations Category:HQ Locations Category:Mentioned in HQ